Ángel
by flyppi
Summary: -el universo debe ser hermoso…- Kaworu no había apartado la mirada del rostro bello de ella -no creo que sea lo más hermoso. Rei lo miro alegremente y se acercó aún más a el –eso dices ahora pero cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos me darás la razón...


Me he basado en la cancion Macross Frontier - Aimo instrumental off vocal, la letra de fue muy inspiradora en su tiempo, sin mas les dejo.

* * *

El espacio exterior era muy bello, cientos o tal vez millones de estrellas brillaban con fuerza, había plasma intergaláctico formado por el flujo del viento estelar proveniente de las galaxias, era algo digno de verse.

Su corazón latía emocionado, de su pequeño morral saco el recipiente trasparente que contenía la flor de mirto, la miraba embelesado. El meteoro en el que se encontraba iba a buena velocidad, sin mucho que hacer Trabis volvió a meter el frasco y presto atención a lo que había en el lugar.

Había dejado su hogar y viajado durante mucho tiempo con un solo propósito…

* * *

Se encontraba recostada sobre una camilla, su mirada se había perdido en la lámina gris que cubría el muro.

Rokubungi estaba por llegar al clímax, rápidamente salió del interior de Rei para no derramar su simiente en ella.

-comandante Rokubungi- al escuchar por el radio la voz de uno de sus subordinados se levantó y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones.

-¿Qué sucede?- mientras se colocaba el cinturón

-los satélites captaron una anomalía cercana al planeta

-sigan rastreándolo y tomen precauciones - acto seguido volvió a donde estaba Rei, sin ninguna consideración le tomo del brazo y volvió a meterla en el cilindro de cristal, sin decir palabra alguna programo la capsula para que esta se sellara y nuevamente se llenase de LCL.

Salió por la puerta automatizada sin ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás.

Gendo Rokubungi, conocido por ser un hombre sin escrúpulos había capturado al ser más fantástico que se había visto en el planeta tierra, como era de esperarse la criatura permanecía cautiva en una base subterránea y era el espécimen por el cual todos los poderosos gobiernos se debatían por tenerlo en su poder.

Rei observaba sin expresión alguna como el líquido inundaba poco a poco el contenedor. Todos los días era lo mismo, metían objetos extraños en su piel los cuales le causaban dolor, le alimentaban poco, en muchas ocasiones le suministraban sustancias que le dejaban fuera de sí misma y no conforme con todo aquello se había vuelto en el objeto sexual del comandante, lo único que podía hacer era mantener un perfil sumiso y distante, ya tenía bastante con la tortura sin sentido.

* * *

La alarma comenzó a sonar, los civiles comenzaron a ir al refugio más cercano.

Cuando Kaworu llegó a la estación toda la cuidad se encontraba desierta, camino hasta quedar parado frente a un teléfono público, marco y esperó a que alguien contestara pero lo único que escucho fue un mensaje grabado; colgó el auricular y miro su reloj, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en toda el área.

El temblor hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y rápidamente se sujetó de la cabina telefónica, observaba como aviones de las fuerzas armadas atacaban a un ser de enorme tamaño

* * *

-el intruso no identificado se dirige hacia nosotros- Gendo permanecía tranquilo sentado en su escritorio- tenemos su imagen, la enviaremos al sistema central-

Los militares miraban desesperados que sus ataques con bombas no hacían ni el menor daño al monstruo.

-¿cree que SEELE sospeche de nuestras verdaderas intenciones?-Fuyutsuki permanecía a un costado del comandante

-no y así será hasta el final- ambos siguieron inexpresivos observando la pantalla desde su lugar

* * *

En el suelo se abrió una compuerta y un enorme robot apareció, Kaworu al verlo dio media vuelta y camino hacia un callejón sin salida que estaba a un costado de la avenida principal.

Mientras tanto aun dentro de la capsula de cristal Rei recordaba su hogar, las imágenes eran tan claras como una buena fotografía, abrazo sus piernas y escondió el rostro entre ellas deseosa de volver y que aquella pesadilla terminara.

Por mucho tiempo Trabis había logrado pasar desapercibido incluso visualmente, sabía exactamente qué hacer, a donde y por dónde ir, había esperado mucho por aquel encuentro y nada podía fallar. Filtró la seguridad de Nerv con habilidad y astucia, todos le conocían pues era el nuevo elegido para pilotear uno de los evas.

-Asuka y Shinji son los pilotos estrella por aquí- un hombre auxiliar de Ritsuko se dirigía hacia el- tú debes ser Kaworu Nagisa, desde hacía meses que te esperábamos, lamento que hayas llegado en mal momento…

-descuide, SEELE ha sido muy considerado y me informo como llegar.

-bien sígueme, deberás esperar hasta que exterminen al ángel para poder ver al comandante- a medida que avanzaba la presencia de Rei se volvía aún más obvia, sin embargo, parecía débil lo cual lo angustio- te noto preocupado muchacho

-después de haber visto a ese ser es muy natural- su expresión amable era solo aparente

-tienes razón, no tienen buena pinta- el hombre seguía caminando a la par que explicaba cómo estaba conformado el cuartel subterráneo, Kaworu fingía leer un par de panfletos que este le había entregado con anterioridad.-deberás memorizar este camino, el personal aquí siempre está activo y no habrá nadie que…- al mirar hacia atrás se llevó tremenda sorpresa pues el chico ya no estaba –terminare loco en este lugar- dio media vuelta dispuesto a encontrar al quinto elegido.

En el rostro de Kaworu se dibujó una sonrisa y sin perder tiempo comenzó a descender a lo más hondo de la base, guiado por la esencia de Rei.

-una presencia antinatural fue registrada en el último sótano, nadie lo había notado pues toda la atención estaba en los dos elegidos y el ángel.

Una vez frente a la puerta, ésta se abrió, inmediatamente la alarma comenzó a sonar poniendo en alerta a todos en el geo frente, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado por un momento, ahí estaba ella en posición fetal flotando en un extraño líquido, mantenía la cara oculta y una respiración tranquila, camino lentamente hasta el cilindro de vidrio y coloco una mano sobre el material traslucido.

Podía sentir la existencia de un ser semejante a ella, instantáneamente abrió los ojos y observo al chico que estaba delante de ella, por vez primera experimento la sensación de pertenencia; comenzó a moverse hasta quedar completamente frente a él, su desnudes no le causaba vergüenza en lo más mínimo, Rei lo miraba curiosa y lentamente puso su mano en donde se encontraba la de Kaworu.

Algo extraño estaba sucediendo, ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista uno del otro, el fuerte vínculo entre ellos cada vez se hacía más obvio.

La expresión de él denotaba tristeza-no debiste huir de casa y mucho menos venir a este lugar- cuando Kaworu quito su mano el vidrio se quebró en mil pedazos, el LCL se esparció y Rei cayó al suelo; camino hasta ella y se puso de cuclillas

-¿Quién eres?- Rei lo observaba seriamente

-Kaworu, así es como me dicen aquí…- La vista de él se mantuvo en las pantorrillas desnudas, llenas de pequeñas cicatrices - te han hecho mucho daño… siento mucho lo que has tenido que vivir

Una nueva explosión hizo vibrar a toda la base subterránea, las voces de los soldados comienzan a escucharse cerca, la demás gente se movían hacia otros lugares, evitando cualquier obstáculo y buscando seguridad.

\- Rei es un bonito nombre- con una sutil sonrisa le miro directamente a los ojos-confía en mi - le tendió su mano

Confundida y dudosa lo miro, en su interior la desesperación comenzaba a crecer, las heridas eran profundas y tuvo miedo de que sus emociones volvieran

La incertidumbre de ella lo ponía nervioso- por favor, volvamos juntos…- le miraba suplicante

Rei le dio la mano, el agarre era cálido, sin decir palabra alguna Kaworu saco el frasco y se lo mostro, los ojos de Rei comenzaron a humedecerse, su expresión de asombro resaltaba mucho más.

Un recuerdo cruzo por la mente de ella, era tan claro como si hubiese ocurrido el día de ayer…

 **Flash Back**

Caminaban por el sendero, ahí las flores abundaban, ambos tomados de la mano se recostaron entre los mirtos blancos y miraron el cielo azul.

-el universo debe ser hermoso…

Kaworu no había apartado la mirada del rostro bello de ella -no creo que sea lo más hermoso

Rei lo miro alegremente y se acercó aún más a el –eso dices ahora pero cuando lo veas con tus propios ojos me darás la razón

Siguieron mirando plácidamente el cielo hasta que anocheció, después de eso no había más recuerdos.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Una luz cegadora comenzó a esparcirse por todo el lugar, los soldados habían llegado hasta el último sótano pero ya no había nadie, ambos ángeles habían desaparecido ante sus propios ojos como si aquella luz los hubiese consumido…

* * *

-se dice que tiempo atrás uno de los nuestros se marchó lejos de casa; contaban que era inocente, amable y que todo lo que lo rodeaba le causaba inquietud, en un arranque por saciar esa curiosidad emprendió el viaje más largo que había existido

-¿jamás volvió?- un chico con anteojos pregunto con gran interés

-nunca, unos creen que no soporto estar lejos de casa y murió, otros que está en algún lugar de la galaxia descubriendo interminables mundos…- hubo un ligera pausa y el erudito siguió hablando - después de algunos años un ángel rebelde salió en su búsqueda, se cuenta que ellos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, cuando Lilith escapo Trabis no soportaba su existencia sin ella, su deseo de volver a verla era tan grande que decidió ir tras ella - esta vez el relato había atrapado completamente la atención de todos.- tardaron milenios para volver a encontrarse…

Una jovencita rubia interrumpió-¿Cómo saber si lo que se dice fue real y no una simple leyenda?

El hombre sabio solo sonrió- debes creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible… mantén tu mente abierta… la sesión de hoy ha terminado, deberán leer hasta la página 869- todos anotaban con rapidez en sus pergaminos las instrucciones, después de varios minutos se quedó solo y tomo asiento en su escritorio para apreciar el atardecer desde ahí.

...

Desde donde se encontraban se podía ver el lago, gracias a la luz del astro mayor el color del agua era tornasol, todo su contorno estaba cubierto de lirios acuáticos

-¿ahora crees que lo que hay más allá de este planeta es hermoso?

Rei lo miro- el espacio es muy grande y por tanto está lleno de sorpresas…- su atención fue hacia el gran lago

-¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- sigo creyendo que el universo es hermoso… pero esto- refiriéndose al momento- es mucho más bello

-volvería a ir por ti las veces que fueran necesarias…

-no será necesario, te arrastraría conmigo…

Ambos se recostaron entre los mirtos tomados de la mano observando cómo anochecía, acurrucados uno contra el otro

* * *

¿Algo cursi?... lo sé! Creó que me excedí, ya saben es de esas historias abandonadas que uno nunca tiene la intención de subir pero seré honesta me encantan estos dos juntos y me pareció que debía compartirlo.

Los mirtos blancos son una flor muy bonita, al menos a mi parecer, encontré por ahí mientras vagaba en internet que significan amor verdadero, de ahí porque de su aparición en la historia, otra idea vaga es que ellos al volver a su verdadero hogar adoptaron los nombres que se les dio en la tierra y sus verdaderos nombres quedaron como mera leyenda

Tengo otra historia en esta sección pero honestamente creo que pasare a retirarla, no encuentro como seguirla y la idea original quedo en el olvido, sin más por el momento me despido.


End file.
